


The Perfect Night for the Devil to Dance

by Camk475



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475
Summary: Hermione and Severus together at the Ministry ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Perfect Night for the Devil to Dance

“I'm fucked aren't I.”

“Well in a dress like that you definitely will be” came a voice from behind me. I was currently in my room getting dressed for a ministry function that could only be described as a ball. 

I’m currently wearing a green ball gown that had gold accents that glittered when the light hit them wrapping around my body in the shape of vines that were woven throughout. Cinched at the waist with a modest sweetheart neckline that accentuated my curves but didn’t overly flaunt them. The dress was held up by two thick straps that laid slightly off of my shoulders. It wasn't a ball gown in the traditional sense of being puffed out and flared but it did have several layers that fell to the ground in a pool of silk at my feet. It was simple and yet screamed eloquent and mature. The last time I wore a dress like this was when I was fifteen at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. I would say that I looked pretty looking back especially with my childish youth. But now as a woman, I look beautiful, not as the plain bookworm I would use to describe my day to day aesthetic. But more importantly, I feel beautiful.

I looked into the mirror one last time. my hair was down in loose curls but one side was pushed back and pinned to my head, with golden pins. My makeup was simple with neutral eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, which made the amber in my brown eyes stand out more. I also opted out of wearing any lipstick since I often bite my lip when I’m anxious and I don’t want to have to reapply it throughout the night. I also added the necklace my mom gave me for my last birthday which consisted of a pearl pendant that matched my dangling pearl earrings. I also placed a glamour charm onto my forearm, no one would notice it unless staring directly at it and then they would only see a faint shimmer. I thought it was best to cover it this evening. Usually, I’m not so self-conscious about it but I’d rather not hear the whispers behind my back this evening. I turned towards Ginny who was waiting patiently for me to finish my nitpicking. 

Ginny was wearing a black, long-sleeved gown that opened from her shoulders down to her waist then flared to the bottom with brown fabric in its places. Her dress had a square neckline, and the back had cutouts throughout it along with a slit on the side. Her red hair was loosely braided down her back with her bangs pushed back slightly to the side of her face. She looked impeccable as she always has, and surely Harry will be speechless when he sees her. She was wearing no obvious makeup except for her dark nude lips.

“Remind me again why I can’t just stay home?” Nervous are racing through me at this point. I never should have agreed to this.

“1. You are one of the guests that received a specific invite and you already responded that you will go. 2. You are already dressed up and look hot for that matter. And 3. You deserve your fairytale moment instead of reading about it. This is good for you to have a night out on the town.”

“What if I make a fool out of myself, being a princess at a ball is a far reach from my books Ginny. I don’t like being the centre of attention and you know that when I go there people will gawk at me since I'm one of the supposed Golden Trio.” Disdain dripping from my voice.

“Ya, that will probably happen just like that will happen to me since I will be on the arm of Harry Potter, who is apparently quite famous if you haven’t heard.” She is clearly enjoying my folly. And so what if people stop and stare at you, they should. You look hot! She exclaimed. “Besides, I’m sure there is one wizard who will gladly give you his attention. 

“I don’t think he is going. This would be his first big public appearance after so many years. And a ball isn’t exactly in his area of expertise. But he said he might stop by later so that we can discuss this new theory on Galanthus Nivalis and the possibility of using some of its properties in this new pain relief potion for werewolves he’s been working on.” And I really don’t blame him for not going. The idea of working with him sounds more appealing than my current plans. 

Which leads me back to my previous statement, you will be fucked quite literally dressed like that once he sees you.”

“Ginny do you have to be so crude.”

“I’m just stating facts. And you can’t deny it. You may not have told me any details, but my sources say that you come back here sneaking in, during the early morning. And there is only one reason why a girl does that.” Her source is probably Kreacher. 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” drawing this discussion to a close as we leave.

“Probably doing a lot more than kissing,” she muttered underneath her breath. 

  
  


_When love was found_

Even before I stepped through the doors I could hear the music playing. I take a deep breath and enter.

_And wishing you were here tonight is like holding on_

_But I still get to see your face, right?_

_And that's like nothing they can take, right?_

_So there won't be no feeling in the firelight_

_Hoping this'll be right_

_Time to show your worth, child_

It felt like I stepped into a Jane Austen novel.

The great hall at Hogwarts doesn’t hold a candle flicker in comparison to the size of this ministry function. Great open space with tables, were placed near the walls, holding only what I can assume to be platters of food. Large arched glass windows that overlooked the indoor gardens were scattered throughout the surrounding walls. Hanging glass chandeliers with candles illuminated the space in a white glow. The floor was decorated in indescribable patterns made out of tiles. The ceiling though was reminiscent of Hogwarts in which it depicted the night sky. This way everyone would be dancing under the stars. It was grand, elaborate and simply felt magical just like the moment when I saw Hogwarts for the first time. Colours of different proportions were spread out across the floor as women were in all different dresses. 

_What's important is this evening I will not forget_

_Purple, blue, orange, red_

_These colors of feeling_

_Give me love, I'll put my heart in it_

Ginny, Harry and I, were greeted as we entered by several guests that had already arrived. There were floating trays carrying flutes of champagne hovering around the hall, I grabbed a glass and quickly drank it to help me and my growing nerves. Eyes were on us as soon as we entered. Whispers following us. 

_You kinda struggle not to shine_

_I still love you, though_

_I still love you, though_

_I still love you always_

We passed through the crowd slowly carefully ensuring we didn’t bump into anyone. Only stopping to talk to some familiar faces. Waving hello to the Patil sisters. Stopping to talk to Neville for a few minutes as he introduces us to his date, Hannah. Seeing Luna as she was doing an interesting dance with her father. The pair just recently returned from a cross country trip trying to discover a new animal or two. The names I just couldn’t seem to remember at this time. We then made it to one of the tables off to the side getting some refreshments. 

_It's for real, it's for real_

Ron comes sauntering in nearly half an hour after we arrive. No surprise that he is late. Nonetheless, he does look dashing in his dark navy blue tux and tie. He decided to come stag. However, that didn’t stop me from dancing with him, laughing and enjoying my time. Ron and I paired off together for a little while, while Harry and Ginny were immersed in their own little world. They did look lovely together. So in love. It was nice to see Harry smiling again for a few years during the war and even after for that matter. It seemed like an impossible feat. But with Ginny’s help, he has learned how to be happy again. We all have. We all struggled after the war happened. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were mourning the loss of one of their own. George has never been the same since he lost his other half and I doubt he will ever be as lively as he once was. Ron and I agreed that it wasn’t right for us to get together after all. Even after the kiss we shared, everything we did felt forced after the war including our relationship. We decided to wait until we were both ready for that kind of commitment but even after we healed it never came. We were better off as friends anyway. I struggled with nightmares constantly for the first couple of years. A reminder of my experience with Bellatrix permanently marked onto my arm. Along with some other scars I’ve gained along the way. With the Weasleys grieving, I decided to head off to Australia to return my parent's memories. They were furious about what I did to them. Which involved many screams and tears. They have remained in Australia for the time being and we have been merely exchanging letters as of late. Not speaking face to face since the first encounter has left me saddened and almost regretful of my decision. After months with barely any food, I found it difficult for my appetite to return. Some days I will forget to eat until Harry or Ron reminds me and brings me some. Severus has never once asked me about it, understanding better than most the horrors that war can impose on you.

Ron passed me off to Nevile while I was lost into my thoughts, who then passed me off to George. I even switched with Ginny and danced with Harry for a while, laughing along the way. The room spinning as did time. I danced with Minister Kingsly for a few songs and even discussed a few new ideas of law amendments while we were at it.

My head was growing weary from all the spinning so I politely declined the offer of the next dance and moved off to the side out of the way from the dancing couples. I needed a break to try and get a few moments to catch my breath. I was beginning to gain the starting signs of spring feet from my heels. I watched as colours blurred around me. Wind grazing across my skin from the twirling surrounding me. People smiling and laughing, clearly enjoying this night of events. Even the stars above us seemed to be twinkling in happiness. But I couldn’t help feeling a bit sullen and lonely. Especially with the current song that was playing that felt a little too close for comfort. Wishing for the one man I would prefer to dance with. I shouldn’t have been surprised though that he didn’t show up. I don’t know what I was expecting. It was folly for me to think that he would come and sweep me off of my feet. Maybe I just wanted to feel his presence, his arms wrapped around me, his scent swallowing me whole. 

_I'll be waiting_

_I'll be waiting_

_Whatever you decide to do with my love_

_I'll be waiting_

_Hoping time will tell_

_Longing for the day_

_That you realize that I'm all you need_

We’ve been here for hours, most forgetting what we were even celebrating. The ball was in honour of the reelection of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He made a brief thank you speech with a few jokes inserted here and there that made everyone chuckle before encouraging us to continue and enjoy the festivities. I watched as a smiling Dean drags a reluctant Seamus across the dance floor. When he came in. 

He was covered head to toe in his signature colour, black. But I could not deny I found that it suited him and his often intimidating demeanour perfectly. He wore not a typical tux that most of the younger men are wearing. Instead, his clothing resembled his old teaching robes minus the cloak he often wore over top of it. Underneath and visible was a black collar poking out. His dark appearance and his strict attire was overall alluring and I couldn't help the feeling of desire overtaking me.

His eyes were already on me quickly scouting me out in the crowd. The crowd split like the red sea as he approached me. Any witch or wizard under the age of the late thirties most likely had him as a teacher and no doubt are familiar with his demeanour and are not willing to get in his way and to cross him. People were curious as to why he was making his way over to me. Hermione Granger of all people, once Gryffindor compared to his Head of Slytherin. His disdain for the opposing house was renowned and left people speculating. He drew nearer, only stopping to stand a foot in front of me. He raised an eyebrow and took out his hand. No question was asked but it was not needed to, his unasked question was readable in his body language. He might be infamous for his occlumency and his facial expression. But I have always been able to read him nonetheless. I agree of course to his request. His stubbornness wouldn’t have allowed me to have said no, even if I wanted to, though I had no intention. 

A new song began to play as he grabbed my hand firmly and dragged me onto the dance floor. I tried to ignore the stares we received. No doubt speculation and rumours are beginning to circle as we move together. Once he stopped moving, gaze locked together as Severus placed his hand on my back, my hand on his shoulder, and our free hands intertwined. He pulled my body closer to his. I could feel my cheeks burning, and knew that a blush was growing on my cheeks. His smirk grew bigger. But underneath that was the start of a true smile shining through. We danced together, our bodies close; with his hand still grasping mine. Our dance consisted of spinning and circles and shuffling our feet to the slow, rhythmic music. His movements were slow and in fluid motions. Nonetheless, Severus was graceful and confident in his motions as one would expect from him, not a falter in his steps. I, on the other hand, was simply following his lead. Unsure of the steps, just letting him pull me across the dance floor in this direction and the next. Leading me onwards. 

_And I'll use you as a focal point,_

_So I don't lose sight of what I want._

_And I've moved further than I thought I could._

_But I missed you more than I thought I would._

The irony of me wearing green while dancing with him wasn’t lost on the pair of us. Some would say I was turning to the dark side. That he was corrupting me. Something that I was perfectly willing to.

He always has enjoyed it when I’ve acted a little vindicated in response to certain things. Sometimes I think he personally antagonizes me on purpose in order to rile me up. Something that, I can’t disagree, has added more passion to our lovemaking. A thought that brings a shiver down my neck in anticipation for when we return home. 

_And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

_Of how much to give and how much to take_

_I'll use you as a warning sign_

_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

Now and then his head would dip closer toward mine threatening to brush his lips against mine but never quite meeting. As his fingers tightened on my ribs. I noticed a couple of people looking at us and whispering before I said. 

“Severus,” I whispered, “everyone is looking at us.”

“Let them, I don’t care” he replied while looking deeply into my eyes. I fell into his black eyes, drowning. 

And with him, I didn’t care. I let go of everything, my pain, sorrow, anxiety, stress. All of it slipped away. Nothing seemed to matter except him. He was perfect. Of course, he has his faults, everyone did. He would be the first to admit it. And I loved him for it

His once sallow skin was now just a pale tone for he had lost the sickly complexion that had grown throughout the war. His nose, most described as hooked, was aquiline. It pleasantly distinguished him. His teeth when shown are clean with a natural tinge of yellow to them.

Black hair that framed his face, was clean and could be described as oily but not overly greasy as when he was a teacher, constantly surrounded by the fumes of potions. His tall thin body was wiry and angular, His bones protrude slightly sharp against the soft ridges of his skin. His voice was deep silky smooth and resonant with an intrinsic gravitas. It didn't matter whether he was delivering a snarling monologue or talking about cooking; when Severus spoke, you listened. His voice can easily send shivers down my spine. Cold black eyes that despite often being guarded, were very expressional. Eyes that captured you in their deep folds. His smell was musky with sandalwood and smoke. It was reminiscent of when you opened up a new book for the first time. They were large and callused. A feeling I loved across my skin. His hands were not just skillful in potions, they could easily make me sing or scream if he wanted. 

_Right in front of me,_

_Talk some sense to me._

I continued to dance as the music caressed me. Possessing each step I take. It felt like floating and falling all at once. If I was dreaming I never want to wake. I feared that once midnight stuck everything would change and fade away. Surrendering to my darkest dreams as the music purged my thoughts of the life I knew before. I wanted to stay forever dancing with the music of the night. The deep, raspy voice of the song began to slow into a close. But our dance did not.

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be._

_Right in front of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
